Nothing Paranormal Just A Girl
by sweetxlovelyxdeath
Summary: Gwen's cousin is visiting. Spence falls for her, but something isn't right about her, Cam finds out her secret but dosen't know to tell or not **Chapter 3 will be posted b4 the new year**
1. Gwen's Cousin

Chapter 1: Gwen's Cousin  
  
Zack, Spence and Cam are in the science lab. Spence is trying to figure out why Zack hasn't attracted anything paranormal lately. Gwen comes up to them. "Hey guys guess what" she says. They look at her. "My cousin is coming for the week," says Gwen. " What's her name?" asks Zack. "Alison, you should like her Spencer she believes in paranormal stuff to" "Really" says Spence. " She should be here soon," says Gwen. A few minutes later a girl walks in. She is wearing a purple long sleeve shirt with jeans. Her shoulder length brown hair is pulled back with a headband. "Gwen" she says. "Ally, how was your flight?" says Gwen hugging her cousin. "Pretty boring" says Alison. "This is Zack, Spencer and Cam" "Hi" says Alison. "I've got to go, can Alison hang with you guys for a while?" says Gwen. "Sure" says Zack. "Will you be alright?" Gwen asks Alison. "I'll be fine," says Alison. Gwen walks away. "So your Cam, I've herd a lot about you," says Alison. " Good things or bad things?" asks Cam. "I can't tell," says Alison " but I wouldn't worry about it". Cam smiles. "You want to go talk some where?" Spence asks Alison. "Sure" says Alison smiling. ********************************************************  
  
Spence and Alison are sitting on the stairs just inside the school. "Your really lucky to know someone like Zack, someone who attracts paranormal stuff. " says Alison. Spence smiles. "Your even lucky to have Cam, all my friends refused to hang out with me when they found out I was into paranormal stuff" says Alison. "Really" says Spence. "Yeah. My parents are Catholics and they got mad at me when they found a book about ghosts in my room. So they sent me here for the week" says Alison. The bell rings. " I have to go to class," says Spence. "I'll just look around then," says Alison. *************************************************************** Alison is waiting by Spence's locker. Vernon walks up to her. "Hello" he says. "Hi" says Alison. Zack, Spence and Cam walk up to them, "get lost vermin" says Zack. "Shut up Greenberg" says Vernon. " I'm Vernon," he says to Alison. "Alison" says Alison. "May I call you Ally?" asks Vernon. "No I hate the name," says Alison. "Well anyway I'm having a party tonight and the whole school is invited, and I would be honed if you would come" Says Vernon. "I'll think about it," says Alison. "Are you guys going?" asks Alison. "Yeah, got nothing better to do" says Cam. Gwen comes over to them. "Gwen, are we going to go to Vernon's party?" asks Alison. "Yeah, if we don't we will have to hang out with my parents all night" says Gwen. "I have to get home, but I'll see you there" says Spence. "Bye" says Alison. 


	2. Vernon's Party

Chapter 2: Vernon's party  
  
  
  
  
  
Gwen and Alison are getting ready for Vernon's party. "So what do you think of my friends?" asks Gwen. "There nice, Cam's pretty cute, Spence is sweet, I didn't really get to talk to Zack" says Alison brushing her hair. "Here Al try this on" says Gwen handing Alison a cute black dress.  
  
  
  
Zack, Cam and Spence are in Zack's room getting ready. "So, how much do you think this party will suck?" asked Zack. " I think it will be fine," said Spence. " I'd rather drink toilet water," said Zack. " Then why are we going?" asked Cam. "Well I'm going because my dad is making me, Spence is going so he can flirt with Alison, and your going so you can flirt with Gwen" said Zack.  
  
"Why didn't you ask Sarah to go with you?" asked Cam. " I did but, she already had plans to bake with her grandma," said Zack. Mr. Greenberg walks in "you guys ready?" "Almost" said Zack. "I'm going down to the car, hurry up!" said Mr. Greenberg.  
  
At the party the guys spotted Gwen and Alison. "Hi guys," said Gwen. "Hi, I'm going to get drinks anybody want anything?" asked Cam. "I'll help you," said Gwen. Cam and Gwen walk off to the refreshment table. " So, who could see that combing?" asked Alison. Zack and Spence raised their hands. " What's wrong Zack?" asked Alison. " Nothing" said Zack glumly. "You want to dance?" asked Spence. "Sure" Said Alison. Spence and Alison go on to the dance floor. " So Greenberg everyone is having fun except you" said Vernon mockingly. " I'm going home," said Zack. Spence looks over and sees Zack walking out the door. "Is he okay?" asked Alison. Gwen and Cam walk over to them. "Where's Zack going?" asks Gwen. "He's probably bored, Sarah couldn't make come," said Cam. "I'm going to go get him," said Gwen. " I'll go to," said Spence. " We'll be right back," said Gwen.  
  
"Come on Zack" said Gwen. " Honestly what is there for me to do in there?" asked Zack. " Zack what's wrong with you?" asks Spence. " Sarah might be moving in with her grandma," said Zack. " O" said Gwen. " If she leaves this is what my life is going to be like" said Zack. " No it won't be, there will be other girls," said Spence. " I'll go get Cam and Alison and we'll all go get a pizza," said Gwen. " You guys don't have to leave," said Zack. " I'm sure everyone will be more then happy to leave this pathetic excuse for a party" said Spence. 


End file.
